Joy Kaitlyn Summers At Your Service
by Vampi Gal
Summary: When Buffy comes to visit Wolfram & Hart. A girl mysteriously appears say she her daughter. After figuring out the girl's not all human. Angel and Spike argue over who is the dad. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy visits Wolfram & Hart. While there a mysterious girl drops in, saying she's Buffy's _Future_ daughter. She half human, half vampire. Spike believes she's his and Angel believes that she is his. Who's is she exactly?**

Angel's P.O.V

"Spike I'm not getting you one" I yelled for the last time

"Oh, come on Angel. Please" Spike begged

There was a knock at the door and Harmony came in.

"Um, Angel? Someones here to see you" Harmony said

"Send them in" I told her

Buffy, the love of my life, stepped into the room. We both looked at her shocked.

"Hi, Angel. Spike" Buffy said

"Buffy" Spike turned and put on the charm "How you doing?"

"I'm fine Spike. I came here to see Angel" Buffy told him sarcasticly

I let out a small laugh from the expression Spike gave next. Spike glared at me and walked out. He slammed the door on his way out, but neither Buffy or me really noticed. Buffy walked over to the window and tapped it.

"How come-" she started

"Sun proof" I finished

"Oh, I see" Buffy said

"Um..do you want a drink?" I asked

"No, I'm fine. I wanted to make this quick" Buffy sat on the sofa

"Ok, so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"Why did you take over Wolfram & Hart?" Buffy asked

I sighed and sat on my desk.

"I don't know" I answered looking at the ceiling

"It's the gate to hell" Buffy exclaimed

"I know" I said

"You go and take over Satan's hellhole" Buffy yelled

"I know" I agreed

"I mean are you tha-" Buffy was cut short by a loud dropping noise in the lobby, it was fallowed by a loud moan

Me and Buffy walked out into the lobby to find a girl, about fifteen, stand up. She cracked her head side to side and stretched her back.

"Damn that's the last time I take a portal" she stated

She looked around the room and spotted Buffy.

"Oh hi mom" she said before walking away

She stopped and retraced her steps back. She looked at Buffy and frowned. Then she turned to Harmony who was looking at her shocked.

"What year is this?" she asked

"2005" Harmony answered

"Damn it" she cursed

"Who are you exactly?" Buffy asked

"Oh, I'm Joy Kaitlyn Summers. Your future daughter" the girl said

"Man this is messed up" Spike said

**Ok, please review. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's P.O.V

"Ok, Joy. How did you get here?" I asked

"Oh, well you see. I got into an argument with my dad. He said that I was too young to be fighting vampires and demons, but mom does it all the time. Anyway, then I went to this party, which was crashed by some demons, and they chased me saying they needed me. I used a potion aunty Willow gave me. The potion makes portals" Joy took a deep breath "and when I jumped in I landed here"

"So, your my future daughter?" Buffy asked slowly

"Yep" Joy answered

"Who's your dad?" I asked

"Sorry, rule number one of time travel. Not aloud to change the future. I can't tell till the right moment" Joy answered

Before anyone could say another thing a huge blue portal appeared over head.

"Crap they fallowed me" Joy quickly rushed to my office and came back out with one of the swords from the wall

Something two things fell out of the portal. They stood up. Both were vampires. Joy had run at them. She sliced one of them's head off, while the other came after her. It hit the sword out of her hand and punched her straight in the jaw. Joy's face went down and then a faint growl came out. The vampire back away.

"We didn't know. We swear" he said sounding scared

"Yeah, well now I'm in a bad mood" Joy said and kicked it's head off

Harmony ducked as the head came straight at her. It turned to dust when it hit the wall. Joy then turned to us. Her eyes were yellow with blacks slits in them, like cat eyes. Her mouth had two sharp fangs. Her eyes faded back to the green ones they were before and her teeth went back into her gums.

"Your a vampire?" Spike said

"Only half" Joy said

"So wait that means-" Buffy started

"One of these two jackasses is my dad" Joy said

"Well, it can't be Angel. He'd lose his soul if he-" Spike started

"SPIKE!" me and Buffy said at the same time

"Sorry" Spike apologized

"Look I'm not aloud to say. When I got into an argument with my dad, it was actually the first time I met him" Joy rubbed the back of her head "Something happened between him and mom. And Mom never told me. So I didn't really meet him till then"

"Angel? We heard noises" Weasley ran into the lobby fallowed by Fred, Gunn and Lorne

Joy looked at them for a few moments. Opened her mouth and shut.

"Aren't you two suppose to me dead?" right after it left her mouth she covered it with both hands

We all turned and looked at her.

"Shit" Joy cursed

"Um...dead?" Fred squeaked

"Uh...excuse me one second" Joy turned to Harmony "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall. Two your left" Harmony answered

"Thanks" Joy took off down the hall

"Wait" I yelled after her

We all rushed to the bathroom, just in time for the door to be slammed into our face's.

"Joy come out" I ordered

"No"

"Joy"

"I said no. Go away"

"Joy if you don't-"

"LA LA LA LA" Joy screamed

"Angelcakes please make her stop" Lorne asked

I slammed my body into the door breaking it. Joy yelped and climbed on top of the toilet. I grabbed her and carried her out to my office while she bashed her fists against my back. I finally dropped her on the couch in my office. Joy crossed her arms and frowned.

"Jerk" she muttered

"Ok, your going to explain no matter what" I told her

"No, I won't" Joy stuck her tongue at me

"Joy" Buffy said sternly

"Make me" Joy hissed

"Ok, then explain what's with the vampires" Buffy sighed

"Well, I think they hear to assassinate me. You see they don't know who my dad is, but they know it's one of you. If they come back and kill the one that's my dad. I fade away" Joy said "Never to be born"

Before I could say another word, something shot through the window and hit me in the shoulder. Light was exposed and I felt my skin start to burn.

"ANGEL!" Buffy screamed

I'd been shot by an arrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy's P.O.V

"ANGEL!" I screamed

I watched as Angel staggered back and crumpled to his knees. I got my arms around his chest, with his head on my chest. The arrow scratched my jeans and I saw Joy trying to pull the curtains closed.

"Angel? Angel, please talk to me" I begged

"B-uffy?" Angel choked out

"Yeah, right here" I said

Angel looked straight out the window and spotted something.

"No" he sat up, putting his body in front of me

A new arrow shot through and hit him right below the heart. Angel moaned in pain and I pulled him up.

"We need to get him out of here" I said

Weasley rushed over and helped me with Angel. While we were getting Angel to the door, a new one came through at Spike. It shot right through him. I looked at him, shocked.

"Sorry love" Spike shrugged and fallowed us

Joy was fallowing after us as Weasley helped us to the hospital area. I helped Angel sit down on a chair. I looked at the two arrows. One in his shoulder, the other below his heart. Weasley had started to cut his shirt. I gripped my hand around one of the arrows, the one below his heart.

"On three" I told him "3!"

I ripped in out and Angel moaned. His head fell back and he looked up at the ceiling. Weasley pressed some bandages around it and Joy came over with more. I grabbed the other one and pulled it out. Angel screamed through gritted teeth. Joy put some bandages on that one and left the room. She came back with a mug. We all knew what was in the mug.

"Here" she handed it to Angel

"Thanks" Angel thanked her with a quiet voice

"Sorry that had to happen to you" Joy apologized rubbing the back of her neck

"It's fine" Angel reassured her

"No, I'm really serious" Joy told him

"It's fine ok" Angel said


End file.
